escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Cognitive Surplus: Creativity and Generosity in a Connected Age
Cognitive Surplus: Creativity and Generosity in a Connected Age (en español Excedente Cognitivo: Creatividad y Generosidad en la Era de la Conectividad) es un ensayo escrito por Clay Shirky, que indirectamente se deriva y relaciona con otra obra del mismo autor titulada Here Comes Everybody, donde particularmente se analiza el impacto de los medios sociales en nuestra civilización. Resumen El tema central del libro que aquí analizamos, es que hoy día se observa cierta tendencia a que la gente use cada vez mejor y más constructivamente su tiempo libre, en comparación por ejemplo a lo que ocurría con anterioridad a la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y naturalmente, esta tendencia mucho se ha acentuado en los últimos años, con el advenimiento y el desarrollo de los sistemas en línea, que no solamente han permitido estudiar por cuenta propia aquellas cosas que son de particular interés de cada quién, sino que también han permitido el desarrollo de proyectos en forma colaborativa (tipo Wikipedia por ejemplo) así como el uso a nivel práctico de variadas formas de consulta, colaboración, e intercambio. Esto incita a reflexionar sobre este asunto, y por ejemplo, intentando catalogar o clasificar los medios, las formas, y los motivos, que están detrás de estas nuevas formas de producción cultural, así como señalar ejemplos claves. Entre otras cosas, Clay Shirky reconoce que las actividades para las cuales usamos nuestro exceso cognoscitivo y nuestro tiempo libre en ciertos casos pueden ser frívolas, como por ejemplo la creación y difusión de los llamados LOLcats (o sea, "macros cómicas con gatos" o "cuadros cómicos con gatos"), que en definitiva son nuevas y valiosas formas de expresión y comunicación humana. A pesar del sesgo frívolo de cierto tipo de creaciones y comunicaciones, que en ciertos casos parece que tienen como objetivo central la diversión o la burla, en la obra se señala que aún los matices más necios de estas ingeniosas formas de pasar el tiempo, son preferibles en muchos casos a los miles de millones de horas que por ejemplo el televidente estadounidense pasa diariamente, en forma pasiva, devorando programas y seriales de muy dudosa calidad. El televidente en muchos casos mira la "pantalla chica" en forma obsesiva y como embobado o hipnotizado, lo que podría ser catalogado como el equivalente moderno del Gin Craze o « locura del gin » o « furor por el gin » que marcó el inicio del siglo XVIII, cuando esa bebida se hizo popular en la clase obrera británica. En efecto, en ambos casos podría decirse que hay rasgos de inadaptación y/o de auto-anestesiamiento de la gente, y/o un deseo de evasión, respuestas a cuestiones sociales posiblemente mal planteadas o mal resueltas, en un momento de quiebre societario o radical cambio civilizatorio. Esta especie de borrachera mediática, alimentada por ciertas pesadillas urbanas y laborales típicas de la Revolución Industrial, en buena medida terminó cuando la sociedad inglesa pudo desarrollar "una nueva realidad urbana creada por la enorme y variada densidad social de Londres, ... que convirtió a esa ciudad en ... una moderna y pujante urbe, sin duda una de las más adelantadas del mundo todo".Shirky-2011, págs. 1-3. Una de las cosas que Shirky señala en su obra, es que Wikipedia concreta la inversión de cien millones de horas anuales (hasta 2009), lo que está muy bien, pero que es muy poco al compararlo con los dos mil millones de horas en las que cada año pasamos mirando la TV.Shirky-2011, pág. 49. En resumen, aún resta mucho por hacer y por obtener. Lista de capítulos #Gin, Television, and Cognitive Surplus - comparison of the Gin Craze to contemporary television viewing habits, and speculation on what people would do if not watching television #Means - discussion of protests on United States beef imports in South Korea as organized by fans of boyband DBSK, and more generally the ability of anyone to publish online #Motive - gives case of Josh Groban's fans spontaneously organizing an online charity project in his name; discussion of fan fiction #Opportunity - gives case of the Z-boys skateboarding in abandoned California swimming pools; discusses ultimatum game in context of internet resources; describes history of Apache HTTP Server and Napster software #Culture - discusses the difference between a fee and a fine in marketing; gives a history of the Invisible College; talks about online coursework collaboration at universities; reviews the PatientsLikeMe website #Personal, Communal, Public, Civic - discussion of why CouchSurfing and eBay websites work #Looking for the Mouse - a history of publishing and some advice for modern business practices Crítica ''Cognitive Surplus was release to praise among writers who discuss the Internet and its effect on society. However, his approach has been criticized by the likes of Farhad Manjoo in The New York Times for being too academic and for cheerleading positive examples of the online use of cognitive surplus. Author Jonah Lehrer criticized what he saw as Shirky's premise that forms of consumption, cultural consumption in particular, are inherently less worthy than producing and sharing. Dealing more directly with the concept of the surplus itself, Bill Tomlinson and Six Silberman have argued that the contexts identified by Shirky as the cognitive surplus through social media technologies, but instead the result of a combination of economic and cultural factors.Bill Tomlinson, M. Six Siberman, The cognitive surplus is made of frossil fuels, sitio digital 'First Monday', Peer-reviewed Journal on the Internet (volumen 17, n° 11), 5 de noviembre de 2012, comentario: La gente en el mundo industrial tiene mucho más tiempo libre. Clay Shirky describió este ocio, considerado en su conjunto para el cuerpo social, como un enorme y prometedor "excedente cognoscitivo", y para ejemplificar presenta muchos esfuerzos y proyectos actualmente en marcha para usar este potencial con fines prosociales. Sin embargo, este excedente existe, en buena medida, como consecuencia de los procedimientos para ahorrar trabajo o hacerlo más productivo, que directa o indirectamente funcionan en base a combustibles fósiles. Y por cierto, muchos problemas que se relacionan con los combustibles fósiles, obligan a la gente a usar su ingenio y su esfuerzo y su capacidad, a efectos de asegurar la sostenibilidad ambiental y resolver también otras preocupaciones corrientes vinculadas. En la obra se sugiere, que un excelente uso de esta capacidad agregada y extraordinaria hoy día disponible, se oriente eficientemente a ayudar a la sociedad para que se prepare de manera adecuada para un futuro con escasez de energía — es decir, un futuro que no necesariamente pueda continuar apoyándose en excedentes como los que se manifiestan hoy día a nivel corriente. Bibliografía de base * Shirky-2011 Clay Shirky, Cognitive Surplus: Creativity and Generosity in a Connected Age, Penguin (2011), ISBN 0141041609, 9780141041605, 978-1-59420-253-7. ** Breve referencia sobre el autor: Clay Shirky teaches at the Interactive Telecommunications Program at NYU, where he researches the interrelated effects of our social and technological networks. He has consulted with a variety ofgroups working on network design, including Nokia, the BBC, Newscorp,Microsoft, BP, Global Business Network, the Library of Congress, the US Navy, the Libyan government, and Lego. His writings have appearedin the New York Times, the Wall Street Journal, the Times of London, Harvard Business Review, Business 2.0, and Wired. ** Breve referencia sobre la obra: The author of the breakout hit "Here Comes Everybody" reveals how new technology is changing us from consumers to collaborators, unleashing a torrent of creative production that will transform our world. For decades, technology encouraged people to squander their time and intellect as passive consumers. Today, tech has finally caught up with human potential. In "Cognitive Surplus," Internet guru Clay Shirky forecasts the thrilling changes we will all enjoy as new digital technology puts our untapped resources of talent and goodwill to use at last. Since we Americans were suburbanized and educated by the postwar boom, we've had a surfeit of intellect, energy, and time-what Shirky calls a cognitive surplus. But this abundance had little impact on the common good because television consumed the lion's share of it-and we consume TV passively, in isolation from one another. Now, for the first time, people are embracing new media that allow us to pool our efforts at vanishingly low cost. The results of this aggregated effort range from mind expanding-reference tools like Wikipedia-to lifesaving-such as Ushahidi.com, which has allowed Kenyans to sidestep government censorship and report on acts of violence in real time. Shirky argues persuasively that this cognitive surplus-rather than being some strange new departure from normal behavior-actually returns our society to forms of collaboration that were natural to us up through the early twentieth century. He also charts the vast effects that our cognitive surplus-aided by new technologies-will have on twenty-first-century society, and how we can best exploit those effects. Shirky envisions an era of lower creative quality on average but greater innovation, an increase in transparency in all areas of society, and a dramatic rise in productivity that will transform our civilization. The potential impact of cognitive surplus is enormous. As Shirky points out, Wikipedia was built out of roughly 1 percent of the man-hours that Americans spend watching TV every year. Wikipedia and other current products of cognitive surplus are only the iceberg's tip. Shirky shows how society and our daily lives will be improved dramatically as we learn to exploit our goodwill and free time like never before. Notas y referencias Véase también * Drive: The Surprising Truth About What Motivates Us, autor: Daniel H. Pink * ¿Qué está haciendo Internet con nuestras mentes?, autor: Nicholas George Carr * Trabajo colaborativo * Software colaborativo * Crowdsourcing * Gin Craze * Gin Lane Referencias Externas * How cognitive surplus will change the world, Shirky's 2010 TED talk * Cognitive Surplus: The Great Spare-Time Revolution, Wired Categoría:Libros Categoría:Libros de 2010 Categoría:Ensayos de Estados Unidos Categoría:Libros de sociología Categoría:Libros de economía